


All the Stars

by RedHairedHunter



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedHunter/pseuds/RedHairedHunter
Summary: He can be all the other stars in the sky but never the sun.





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back my people!!!!
> 
> Well, I'm not full-time active but anyway I'M BACK! 
> 
> I got this fanfic idea when I was listening to Black panther's soundtrack "All the Stars". This fic is short than the long ones I usually write but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I do not own danganronpa nor the characters here. Anything written here that appears to be similar to other fics are pure coincidence.

He leaned against the the cold wall due to the December air, distantly observing everyone in the area. Cheers and smiles surround him but he felt indifferent to it. If _she_ didn't force him to go, he would be playing video games all day.

He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes.

He imagined seeing her face; the only reason as to why he came to this place. He pictured her eyes, the way they twinkle when she looks at the small things that made her happy. He didn't miss a beat in observing how her lips would curve at his antics. He kept repeating the sound of her laughter whenever he keeps messing around others.

Oh how he wanted to go back to those times.

"May I request everyone to stand up for the...", the voice of the Aikido Master paused his thoughts. He can hear the distant callings of his robot friend to come sit with him which he paid no heed to.

His attention is only focused on her as she came in all glory.

The white fabric encasing her body flows along the aisle leaving everyone at awe. The colorful flowers that she carries adds only a short amount of beauty to what she already possesses. And although something is covering her face, he could clearly see the smile formed on herr lips.

He could never get enough of that happy demeanor of hers. Afterall, he always looked at her.

================================================================

_"Hey Kokichi."_

_The short man immediately paused his game, knowing all too well that he didn't really pause it and just chucked it to the side, "(f/n), I told you many times not to interrupt me in my boss' fights. You owe me one."_

_(Y/n) chuckled at his childish reaction, "I want you to look at something." He stood up from the couch and looked at what you're pointing at. He raised his right brow at confusion. "What am I suppose to look at?"_

_(Y/n) simply answered, "The stars." He scoffed at that, "Well they can't be seen when the sun is up. Are you being weird again? Then again, you ARE always beyond normal."_

_Rolling her eyes at his remark, (y/n) continued, "But they're always there right? You see, I just had a thought." He laid at the couch, "Let's hear it then. You already bothered me anyway."_

_(Y/n) smiled at him, appreciating his understanding at how random and deep you are, "It's like us. You can't always see the same people everyday but you know they exist, standing by your side. They don't forget.", she paused, "We can be each other's stars Kokichi."_

_He fell silent._

_Lifting the deep talk, he laughed and then looked at her eyes, colored with deep hues of brown. "You're getting all mushy on me out of nowhere. Did you steal Kiiboy's stash of soap operas and secretly watched them hmm?" He took two bottles of panta from his mini fridge and chucked one at (y/n) which she caught easily._

_"Nobody's going to forget anyone." He said ever so seriously, but it was immediately replaced with a grin you know too well._

_"Buuuut I am a liar so you'll never know~"_

_It made her laugh anyway._

================================================================

He smiled faintly at the memory. Although he'll never admit it out loud, he always wanted her to be happy

Even if he's not the cause of it.

"And now you may kiss the bride", the priest says in glee. The man who stood next to her nervously lifts the veil covering your face. (Y/n) laughed at the way his hands shook.

For the first time, Kokichi didn't look.


End file.
